


Moulting in Reverse (Tears Fall Too)

by TooManyEggs



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Family, Angels, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, They still love you baby boy, Trixie is a conduit, Trixie knows, through which the angels help lucifer, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyEggs/pseuds/TooManyEggs
Summary: lucifer stares at her."the devil doesn't cry."
Relationships: Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	Moulting in Reverse (Tears Fall Too)

**Author's Note:**

> are all of my Lucifer fica going to be stream of consciousness and in lowercase font? Yes

"

"lucifer!" trixie says as soon as chloe walks in the door. she looks around her mother, as if looking for the man. it's become custom that he comes around after cases nowadays. Trixie frowns when she sees nothing but the bushes outside. "where is he?"

trixie looks up at her mother, trying to decipher her expression. 

"he's upset, monkey." trixie sticks out her bottom lip. mama looks upset herself. "let's just go to bed, okay?"

"what happened?" 

chloe pinches her lips together. trixie copies her, just enough to get her to smile. "nothing baby. just some bad news."

trixie nods, sadly, but as she gets ready for bed she begins to plan. 

  * \- 



it's by god's good graces that she actually gets there. 

if there is such a thing. 

  * -



lucifer is screaming at the sky when trixie comes in. 

"- the bloody point?!"

he throws something, and trixie hears glass break. she calmly walks over and sits on the piano bench. 

he braces his hands on the railing of the balcony, looking down over the city of los angeles. 

_ play something to make him laugh.  _

trixie frowns. she can't play the piano. 

but she has fingers, at least, and she saw Mrs. Crowley do this before-

she places her finger on the last key on the left and presses down. she sees lucifer tighten his shoulders, but he doesn't turn around. she swipes all the way across the keys.

it makes a melodic noise from deep to light and lucifer spins around. 

he looks a mess. trixie smiles up at him. 

"how did you  _ get here?"  _ lucifer says quickly, walks over to take her hands off of the keys, slamming the lid shut. 

trixie doesn't flinch. she learned that from daddy.  _ when bullies call, don't flinch _ that's what he said. 

lucifer isn't a bully, he's upset. trixie smiles up at him. he doesn't smile back. 

she frowns at him. he doesn't change expression, but his eyes don't flash red like that time they did when trixie was at mommy's work and she watched him ask someone questions. so she thinks she's doing alright. 

_ the best way to make someone feel better after a bad thing is to ask if they're okay. _ daddy had said after mommy had come home upset. it had made mommy cry, but she explained that crying is good. crying is okay. 

"how did you get here?"

"do you need to cry?" trixie asks, very seriously. lucifer stares at her. 

  * -



is she serious.

lucifer stares at her. 

"the devil doesn't cry."

trixie makes an  _ expression.  _ "everyone cries, they just don't like to show it."

"i suppose so." lucifer hears himself say. 

"so?"

"so what?" 

trixie smiles up at him. "do you need to cry?" lucifer reaches up and rubs his eyebrows. he needs to get trixie back to chloe. he sighs, and puts his hands together. "i left a note, you don't have to call your brother."

lucifer's fingers spasm. he parts his hands just enough that the 'angel reception' won't work. he doesn't open his eyes. "how did you know?"

"you did it in the parking lot once before mommy left." 

"what did your note say?"

"went to lucifer's house."

lucifer sighs, and gives up. his hands land by his thighs-

  * -



his head lands in her lap. 

lucifer doesn't cry until her fingers start going through his hair. a delightful feeling parody of michael grooming his wings when they were fledgelings. 

then his breathes start to hitch. trixie makes..noises.

_ you're moulting, brother, I have to-  _

lucifer almost flinches when her fingers snag on a knot. it just makes him cry harder. 

"sorry, i didn't mean to-" 

_ "-ou should've dodged, honestly-" remiel smiles.  _

he dodged in the final battle, at least.

"it's okay, lucifer." trixie whispers, and he 

just

_ breaks.  _

  * -



_ tell him it's okay.  _ A male voice says into trixie's ear, and she doesn't know who it is but she says it. lucifer shakes underneath her hand. 

she almost stops but then-

_ it's comforting when you rub the back of his ears.  _ Another voice, more powerful says. It sounds neither like a girl or a boy. trixie doesn't do it for a while, but when she does he sobs and lifts his hands to cover his face. 

  * -



lucifer falls asleep with his hands in his face, and trixie's around his ears.

  * -



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHHH... Comment and kudos?


End file.
